


A Cup of Hot Chocolate and a Meteor Shower

by the9muses



Series: Fluff Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of fluff, And yes I've already written two of these fluff bingo fics, Family Fluff, Gen, don't judge me I've found a new love for writing fluff, it's stargazing time!, they're so adorable, this is pretty much just Daisy watching a meteor shower with her parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the9muses/pseuds/the9muses
Summary: Coulson once heard Daisy say that she's always wanted to watch a meteor shower.He decides to make it happen, and May decides to join in the fun.
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Fluff Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995853
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	A Cup of Hot Chocolate and a Meteor Shower

**Author's Note:**

> For Fluff Bingo, Philindaisy + Stargazing
> 
> I've become a fluff writing machine XD  
> I don't need to be writing these every day, but it's a nice break from all the angst of both the real world and in my writing.

Back when Daisy was still Skye and Coulson’s team flew around on the Bus solving mysteries, Coulson overheard something Skye told Simmons.

“I’ve always wanted to see a meteor shower. It sounds so cool, but I’ve never really had the time.” 

He didn’t hear the rest of the conversation, but he filed away that sentence in the back of his brain for use someday. 

That someday came on a freezing cold weekend in December, very,  _ very _ late at night.

Coulson rapped lightly on Daisy’s door, and when he didn’t hear an answer he quietly opened the door and tiptoed inside.

“Daisy, get up,” he whispered, shaking Daisy out of her slumber.

“But I don’t wanna,” she mumbled, rolling over. 

“I have hot chocolate,” he responded. Daisy shot up.

“Where?” she said, and then scowled at Coulson. “Hang on, what time is it?” 

“It’s 1 AM.” 

Daisy flopped back onto the bed with a groan. “Go away. It’s too early.” Coulson chuckled.

“There’s a meteor shower tonight, and I thought you might want to see it.” At that, Daisy slowly pulled herself out of bed. Very, very slowly. 

“Fine. But you have to make me hot cocoa.” 

“Deal,” he declared, and the two of them made their way down to the kitchen and, trying their best to be quiet. They failed.

“What are you  _ doing _ ?” came a voice from the door to the kitchen. Daisy and Coulson spun around, looking guilty, to find May, wearing pajamas and giving them an incredulous look. 

“Well… ahem… it’s Coulson’s fault,” Daisy blurted. 

“We’re making hot chocolate, and then we’re going to go up to the roof to watch a meteor shower,” Coulson explained. May nodded.

“Is there enough hot cocoa for three?” she asked, and Coulson and Daisy both stared at her.

“You… want to join?” Daisy asked.

“Why wouldn’t I?” May said, and then walked over to them and looked into the pot of milk they were warming up. “That should be enough for three. Do you know where the thermoses are?” 

Daisy pointed silently to the cabinet that held the thermoses, and May went about making the hot chocolate. She finished and poured the hot chocolate into three thermoses, distributed them, and then led them up to the roof. 

When they got up to the roof, they found a pile of blankets and pillows that Coulson had set up earlier. 

“How long have you been planning this?” asked Daisy in surprise.

“Remember that time you told Simmons that you wanted to see a meteor shower?”

Daisy stared at Coulson. “I have no memory of that conversation.” 

“Oh. Well, I’ve been planning it since then. Anyway, get comfortable. It’s pretty chilly out here.” 

The three of them situated themselves on the pile of blankets, staring up and the sky. 

“There’s one!” 

Daisy was the first to see one of the meteors, pointing up at the sky excitedly. It was followed by more and more, streaking across the sky, leaving starlight in their wake. 

The three watched in awe, sandwiched together and bundled between blankets, taking an occasional sip of hot chocolate.

Daisy was filled with a warm, fuzzy feeling as she lay between May and Coulson. After half an hour, she fell asleep on Coulson’s shoulder.

May and Coulson shared a smile at the sight of it, and then, working together, carried her back down to her room.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this gave me such a warm, fuzzy feeling and I hope you enjoyed. Have a great day!


End file.
